2000–01 QMJHL season
The 2000–01 QMJHL season was the 32nd season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Sixteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Shawinigan Cataractes finished first overall in the regular season winning their second Jean Rougeau Trophy. Simon Gamache of the Val-d'Or Foreurs was the top scorer in the league, won the regular season and playoff MVP awards, and three other individual awards at the season's end. Gamache helped Val-d'Or win their second President's Cup, defeating the Acadie-Bathurst Titan in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OTL = Overtime loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against Lebel Conference Dilio Conference *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Simon Gamache was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 57 points (22 goals, 35 assists), setting the QMJHL playoff points record. ;Conference quarterfinals Byes earned by: Shawinigan Cataractes, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 0. * Victoriaville Tigres defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 2. * Rouyn-Noranda Huskies defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. * Rimouski Océanic defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 2. * Cape Breton Screaming Eagles defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 3. * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Quebec Remparts 4 games to 0. ;Conference semifinals * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 0. * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 3. * Baie-Comeau Drakkar defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 1. * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 1. ;Conference finals * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 2. ;League finals * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Frederic Cloutier, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left defence - Danny Groulx, Victoriaville Tigres * Right defence - Marc-Andre Bergeron, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Centreman - Brandon Reid, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Right winger - Radim Vrbata, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Denis Francoeur, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Maxime Ouellet, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Left defence - Alexandre Vigneault, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Right defence - Chris Lyness, Montreal Rocket / Val-d'Or Foreurs * Left winger - Jason King, Halifax Mooseheads * Centreman - Dominic Forget, Shawinigan Cataractes * Right winger - Marc-Andre Thinel, Victoriaville Tigres * Coach - Claude Bouchard, Val-d'Or Foreurs ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Adam Russo, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Left defence - Francis Trudel, Sherbrooke Castors * Right defence - Tomas Malec, Rimouski Océanic * Left winger - Martin Frolik, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Ales Hemsky, Hull Olympiques * Coach - Claude Bouchard, Val-d'Or Foreurs * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Val d'Or Foreurs *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Shawinigan Cataractes *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Maxime Ouellet, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs *Philips Plaque - Best faceoff percentage, Pierre-Luc Emond, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Frederic Cloutier, Shawinigan Cataractes *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Marc-Andre Bergeron, Shawinigan Cataractes *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Ales Hemsky, Hull Olympiques *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Sagueneens *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Pierre-Marc Bouchard, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Tomas Malec, Rimouski Océanic *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Brandon Reid, Val-d'Or Foreurs *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Ali MacEachern, Halifax Mooseheads *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Jean-Philippe Brière, Rimouski Océanic *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Simon Gamache, Val-d'Or Foreurs ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Denis Francoeur, Shawinigan Cataractes *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Mario Boucher, Shawinigan Cataractes *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Eric Forest, Rimouski Océanic 00-01MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats 00-01CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons